An Impossible Reality
by Kathrynew30
Summary: It was everything about James Diamond. But it was those fingers that sent him crashing. James/Logan one-shot


**Another one-shot, that may or may not have been inspired by James' fingers. Yeahh. **

**But I have decided to start posting my Kogan fic. Four chapters are completely done, so I will start posting those soon. **

**Anyway, enjoy and as always, thank you to those you read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot. And I certainly don't own James' fingers.**

* * *

><p>James' fingers. James' <em>stupid<em> fingers.

Somehow, those things have become the downfall of Logan Mitchell.

Unable to concentrate, embarrassing messes in the middle of the night, continuous staring (which Logan is a pro at) are just some of the things that have become uncontrollable for Logan.

It hasn't always been that way, but James' fingers certainly have.

It started when they were seven years old and James deemed himself a popstar. He would wiggle the fingers in front of his face, as he was "The Face."

Well, seven-year-old Logan thought it was just ridiculous and stupid. Nothing more. He'd roll his eyes, along with Carlos and Kendall, but they'd chuckle. Because that was who James Diamond was; ridiculous. Not in a bad way, of course. The adorable way. Logan always thought James was silly and adorable. But seven-year-old Logan never thought more than that.

It was thirteen-year-old Logan who ruined it all. Well, technically it was James' fingers that ruined it. But Logan's brain went a bit crazy in that gap between middle and high school.

When "The Face" started to become less ridiculous and stupid and more ridiculous and sexy. (Because James will always be ridiculous to Logan.)

Even the way James would drum his fingers on his leg when he's concentrating. Whether it be in school, or with music, or even just James "acting" like he's thinking. Those fingers would always infest themselves in Logan's head.

Suddenly, Logan couldn't hang out with just James because his eyes would have nowhere else to look. At least when he's with Carlos, Kendall, and James, he has the other two to direct his focus on.

And of course, it wasn't just James' fingers. He didn't just fall in love with a body part of James. It was everything about James Diamond. But it was those fingers that sent him crashing.

Little touches on his skin, when James would wrap an arm around him. Those stupid fingers brushing up against his own when they'd walk too close together. Even when James would point at him. Or anything really. Those long, double-jointed fingers pointing at anything and everything would cause Logan to lose it. But it was definitely when a finger was directed right at him, that his heart would pound, stomach would drop, and he'd blush harder than a normal blush should be.

When they moved to L.A. it suddenly became worse, because he was forced to see James every single day. (Though, he's not complaining that much about that fact.) But how could he avoid James and his fingers if he saw him everyday? He couldn't. That was the problem.

Luckily, James shared a room with Carlos. So, those fingers were hidden away during the night. Except, they weren't hidden away in Logan's mind.

His dreams, dare he say fantasies, were entirely all about that part of James. And of course, James as a whole. He didn't just dream of fingers. But they were the main attraction.

Fantasies filled with James above him, those stupid, perfect fingers sliding into him. The perfect length and everything to make Logan crazy. They would caress his skin. Trail down his body. Leave the most perfect feeling wherever they touched.

And then Logan couldn't look James in the eye, because every time he did, he just saw those fingers from his fantasies.

But one day, those fantasies stopped being a fantasy and suddenly turned into the reality. The most impossible reality.

It happened out of nowhere. Well, to Logan it was out of nowhere, but James had been waiting just as long as Logan. But those fingers beckoned him to James and he was gone. Wrapped around those fingers and couldn't look back.

So, he'd fall asleep after James had been inside him, his fingers rubbing his hip as he would pull Logan to him. Then his dreams were filled with what they were before, but now it wasn't an unattainable desire.

He'd wake up to James staring at him, fingers would brush the hair out of his face and proceed to stroke his cheek. And the rest of the day would be filled with little touches by those stupid, irresistible fingers.

The worst though, was when they couldn't touch, when he couldn't feel James' fingers on him. The day it stopped being a fantasy, was the day Logan had a need to have them on him. At all times. But of course that was impossible.

Switching rooms helped with the night time, but in the day, especially when they were out as BTR, whether it be performing, doing an interview or something press related, those fingers couldn't hold onto Logan's own. Or rub his back soothingly. Or touch him almost anywhere.

Occasionally, James would squeeze his shoulder or something along those lines. But those fingers couldn't last on him, because Logan wasn't exactly level-headed when it came to James and those fingers. All control kind of went out the window.

So, it had to be saved in secret or in the comfort of their home, where it was easier to touch and not worry about people seeing. And Logan didn't have to worry about controlling himself.

Then there were times where Logan was fairly sure James figured out Logan's fetish for a certain part on his hand, because Logan could swear James would mess with him. He would tease him a bit. Run a finger over his lips, but before Logan could take them into his mouth, James would pull them away and trace patterns on his chest instead. And "The Face" would have the most knowing smirk.

But James had to know. It's not like Logan hid it well. Besides, he's about ninety-seven percent sure that during sex one night, he may have said how sexy James' fingers were. Ninety-seven, because he's three percent sure it was in a dream.

It probably wasn't though.

Still, Logan's head was full of James. And those fingers would never leave. They'd be forever holding Logan's hand. Forever running them through his hair. Forever on him and would never let him go. And one day, one of those fingers would wear a similar ring to Logan, that would make him forever his.

It wasn't just his fingers though. Those were just the gateway, drawing him in. They'd pull him to James, lure him in, point to him. But it was everything about James Diamond that kept him there, because everything about him is ridiculous and sexy and silly and perfect.

And really, Logan didn't stand a chance.


End file.
